Noches en Pemberly
by PamCullenM
Summary: lemon*la primera noche después de la boda, un embarazo y mucha felicidad -so sweet- Elizabeth&Darcy -interrumpido-
1. Luna de Miel

_**-¡Felicidades!-**_

Esas eran las exclamaciones y elogios que salían de la boca de toda la multitud que se había reunido afuera de la iglesia celebrando el matrimonio de Fitzwilliam Darcy y Elizabeth, ahora Elizabeth Darcy.

Los Darcy, inmediatamente se subieron a la carroza que los esperaba con rumbo a Pemberly, la felicidad era infinita y reflejada en el rostro de los esposos.

-¿todo se encuentra bien, Elizabeth?-pregunto el Sr Darcy con curiosidad.

-perfectamente bien-contesto Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose.

Elizabeth lo había pensado mucho, demasiado para su propio bien lo que venía después de la boda. Estaba ansiosa, preocupada, alegre y angustiada ¿Cómo le haría?

-no le creo Sra. Darcy-prosiguió Darcy-estas muy sonrojada y callada, con mucho respeto esa no es usted ¿le ha entrado algún temor?-pregunto ya que la curiosidad por la actitud de su esposa era totalmente desconocida.

-bueno…lo que viene después de la boda me asusta un poco, pero también estoy algo…bueno-se sonrojo enormemente con una risita tonta- ¿ansiosa?-

Darcy solo le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios tomando su rostro entre sus manos dirigiéndose a su oído.

-cariño, si no estás cómoda no te preocupes, no estás obligada a nada-le volvió a dar un beso y dejo sus rostro.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y le negó con la cabeza.

-¿segura?-pregunto de nuevo Darcy.

Elizabeth volvió a negar.

Darcy tomo de nuevo sus labios besándola cariñosamente con un profundo amor despacio muy despacio tomo su cintura y la aferro más a él. Elizabeth dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Por consiguiente empezó a descender por su cuello, Elizabeth se aferro a su camisa. Empezaba a sentir la profunda y llameante: el placer.

Elizabeth deseaba estar con él, por más que lo quisiera ocultar había un deseo que este se había empezado a aparecer por los meses en que estuvieron comprometidos.

Tan solo ver sus ojos, sus labios, sus hombros anchos, sus largos manos y la mirada que penetraba su alma lizzie empezaba a sentir cosas que no sabía que existían.

Una vez Darcy la beso, quedo tan prendada que por muchos días quiso que hubiera algo más. Siempre se estuvo reprendiendo pero recordó que estaban comprometidos. Que tal vez Darcy algún día la abrasaría sin ningún reproche.

Darcy tampoco se quedaba atrás, el deseo le quemaba absolutamente la piel, amaba demasiado a Elizabeth más que su propia vida. Quería que fuese tan feliz como él estaba.

Ver su figura esbelta, su piel, sus labios, sus lindos ojos y la hermosa mirada que transmitía lo hacían sentirse demasiado atareado consigo mismo. También se estuvo reprendiendo pero recordó que estaban comprometidos, que muy pronto la abrazaría bajo las estrella sin ningún reproche.

Darcy besó el cuello ansiosamente. Elizabeth gimió por lo bajo cuando apartó el cuello de su vestido blanco hacia un lado y sus labios rozaron su hombro, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-será mejor que esperemos a llegar a Pemberly-dijo Darcy aun con sus labios en el hombro de Elisa, esta solo asintió pero se aferro mas a él, abrazándolo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El trayecto fue largo, por lo cual los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, cuando Darcy despertó se había dado cuenta de que faltaba muy poco. No quiso despertar a Elizabeth ya que quería que ella descansara lo suficiente por tantas sorpresas que habían sucedido por la tarde en la boda y aparte lo preocupada que se encontraba por lo que sucedería en la noche.

Darcy se encontraba maquinando como hacerlo con Elizabeth, por supuesto que sería la primera vez de ella no quería asustarla ni engañarla. Darcy había tenido sus aventuras así que tenía experiencia, no lo dudaba pero nunca había experimentado con una mujer virgen. Temía como se sintiese Elizabeth con él, ella era pequeña y delgada, el alto y fornido.

Al final se dio cuenta de que no debía preocuparse.

Las cosas sucederían a como sucediesen.

Poco a poco fue anocheciendo así como poco a poco Pemberly empezaba a aparecer de entre los campos. Darcy le dio besos por el rostro a Elizabeth, besos cariñosos.

-Eliza, ya casi llegamos-le susurro

Elizabeth solamente entreabrió los ojos para espiar. Aun se encontraba abrazada a Darcy tanta pena le dio que se alejo de repente.

-¿el sucede algo Elizabeth?-pregunto asustado Darcy. Pensando que habrá hecho mal.

-no-contesto rápidamente-discúlpame-regreso a su lugar más cerca de Darcy recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-no te disculpes, creo que no he hecho bien en besarte-le contesto

-no fue eso, solo la sorpresa-se dirigió a Darcy dándole una sonrisa.

-estamos llegando a Pemberly, espero se encuentre tranquila-

-por supuesto estoy ansiosa-

Darcy le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Elizabeth se sentía tan feliz y dichosa no quería borrar eso de su memoria.

El carro se detuvo en la entrada de la majestuosa y hermosa casa. Elizabeth estaba encantada de tanto aun no sabía si pudiese sobrevivir en tan grande lugar.

Fue recibida efusivamente por lo empleados de la casa. Todos los felicitaron le recibieron con elegancia y distinción no había más grande dicha que en este lugar.

Se sirvió la cena y los esposos platicaron de numerosas cosas. Al terminar Darcy la llevo a conocer las demás habitaciones.

-será hora de cambiarme, este vestido es realmente un poco pesado-comento Elizabeth

-le mandare a las sirvientas a que la ayudaran, después me gustaría que me acompañase a la terraza-le contesto dándole a Elizabeth una mirada que esta solo asintió.

Las criadas la condujeron a una enorme y preciosa habitación blanca. Decorada perfectamente en un estilo de tranquilidad y una elegancia insuperable.

Las muchachas la ayudaron a quitarse el vestido, el corsé y todo lo que le habían puesto. Después se vistió con un elegante vestido blanco con un lazo azul. Las muchachas se retiraron dejándola sola sentada el tocador de la habitación viéndose ella reflejada.

Estaba pensando las cosas. Ella quería esto, un amor profundo que solo Darcy le pudiese dar. Estaba nerviosa por supuesto de lo que sucedería a continuación pero ella realmente quería hacer eso, todo lo que le habían dicho que se llamaba amor.

Se miro en el espejo por un buen rato, pero después se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir con Darcy. Así que se soltó el cabello y tan solo se lo acomodo un poco saliendo con rapidez hacia donde tenía que estar.

Ya no había nadie más en Pemberly, era su noche de bodas y le habían dado la privacidad necesaria. Así que se dirigió sola hacia la terraza en donde encontró a Darcy con un traje negro. La luna estaba en su punto más fijo llena y hermosa.

-¿te ha gustado la habitación?-pregunto Darcy

-es muy hermosa y elegante, me has dejado sin habla-le respondió sinceramente.

Darcy le ofreció su mano, Elizabeth la tomo y juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban las fuentes. El agua se oía tan exquisita y refrescante que solamente sin decir palabras se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente más grande.

No había muchas palabras, no había incomodidad. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente y se sonrieron.

Muy lentamente Darcy se acerco a Elizabeth. La tomo del rostro y la empezó a besar cariñosamente. Tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos, cubriendo sus dientes y chupándolo con mucho cuidado. Elizabeth cerró los ojos del placer. Esta se acerco mas a el, el la tomo de la cintura y se aferro mas a ella.

Darcy se levanto y la cargo, llevándosela al interior de la casa. Elizabeth no profirió ninguna molestia. Los dos sonreían y reían por lo bajo. Darcy la deposito en la cama, quedando encima de ella apoyado de sus codos y rodillas.

Le acaricio el rostro con infinita ternura, ella suspiro.

-no sabes cuánto te deseo-susurro Darcy por lo bajo-que hasta me siento culpable por ello-Elizabeth le sonrió y le dio un beso que Darcy continuo volviéndose en un beso apasionado, relleno de ansias y deseos ocultos pero con un inimaginable amor.

Darcy la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a ella. Sus labios se fundieron en el beso que iniciaría la culminación de su amor mientras empezaban a quitarse lentamente la ropa.

No tuvieron prisa, la noche era para ellos. Conociéndose más a fondo se oían suspiros y gemidos que ninguno de los dos podría reconocer.

Por primera vez Darcy le permitió a sus manos tocarla en aquellos lugares, que había marcado como prohibidos. El beso se intensificaba mucho más de lo posible, sus manos bajaron por su espalda y llegaron hasta lo más bajo que podía llegar. Elizabeth se arqueo hacia su cuerpo, chocando. Su excitación estaba a la vista y supo perfectamente que ella la sintió cuando se separo de sus labios y gimió.

Elizabeth Pareció estar complacida junto al monumental cuerpo de Darcy. Darcy se separo un poco de ella y pudo contemplarla mejor. Su imaginación retorcida no le hacía justicia a sus finas y suaves curvas. Su inocencia no tenía nada que ver con su sensualidad. No era simple, no era sencilla, no era ostentosa, no era exagerada…era lo justamente perfecta para él.

-Darcy- un leve suspiro salió de los labios de Lizzie, estaba contenta y justamente deseaba más.

Empezó a besarla pasando por su mentón, su cuello, dejando rastros de un insuperable deseo. Enseguida llego a sus pechos los cuales Lamio, chupo y mordisqueo todo a su paso. La espalda de Lizzie estaba completamente arqueada. Haciéndole más fácil a Darcy que su boca llenara su pecho. Haciendo más placentero el recorrido de su lengua sobre su calidez.

Elizabeth gemía y jadeaba de placer. Estaba volviendo loco a Darcy.

-oh por dios, Elizabeth-susurro Darcy en medio de sus pechos haciéndola temblar de un infinito placer por sus labios tocando y sus manos acariciando su cintura lenta y tortuosamente.

Darcy regreso por el camino de besos hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios de Lizzie, los cuales devoro con grandeza y pasión.

Sus manos de nuevo bajaron lentamente acariciando las piernas blancas y delgadas haciéndola estremecer. Llegando a un punto por el cual remplazo sus manos por su boca.

Elizabeth enredaba sus manos en el cabello da Darcy por la necesidad desenfrenada que se tenían. Un fuego crecía en medio de ellos. Sus manos viajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, el en el cuerpo de ella y ella en el cuerpo de él. Gemían y jadeaban.

Darcy Anhelaba saber que se sentiría estar dentro de ella. Estar en donde nadie más había estado. Conocer ese rincón de gloria que estaba reservado exclusivamente para él. Tan solo el hacerlo le provoco un dolor que se intensificaba. Tratando de tranquilizarse, pero con las ansias de Elizabeth, se lo hacía imposible con sus movimientos inexpertos e inocentes pero con una fuerte necesidad.

Elizabeth se sentía inexperta por supuesto, tenía miedo si hacia algo mal. Pero al parecer con los besos de Darcy, ese miedo se esfumaba y daba lugar a una creciente y apasionante felicidad.

-Darcy-pronuncio Elizabeth

-si ¿señora Darcy?-le contesto

-te necesito…demasiado-jadeo Elizabeth. El placer le consumía de tantas caricias recibida por parte de él en lugares inimaginables.

-yo…igual-le respondió, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de toda Inglaterra.

Antes de llegar a la parte culminante de su encuentro Darcy dejo de besarla, levanto la cabeza y se atrevió a contemplarla, a su ángel salvador una vez más.

Acostada en la cama, con su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cremosa piel desnuda Se recordó perfectamente que él era un caballero, una persona de notable importancia. Se sentiría sumamente terrible si solo se sometiera a sus deseos y no pensara en ella. Una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre ella era eso, pensar no solo en sí mismo; si no en los demás.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse de nuevo por su cuerpo. Trato de tocarla lo más tranquilo posible, alargando el momento. Todo debía de ser suave y despacio por ser su primera vez. Pero Elizabeth empezó a gemir deliciosamente contra su boca.

_-¡Maldita sea!-_pensó Darcy, Eso hizo pedazos toda su mente. En realidad le volvía loco escucharla así. Era una sensación poderosa que le indicaba que en realidad Elizabeth disfrutaba de ello. Lizzie Inocentemente empezó a restregar sus caderas contra su piel y la boca de Darcy no pudo reprimir otro gruñido.

Darcy estaba desesperado por volver a probar los pechos De Elizabeth o alguna de esas partes de su cuerpo que jamás se había permitido ni siquiera imaginar. Desgraciadamente su cerebro ya le había traicionado muchas veces de mil y un formas con la imagen desnuda de su Lizzie.

De nuevo trazo un camino desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos que beso apasionadamente. Descendiendo por su vientre llegando a ese lugar inimaginable que con una gran locura deseaba tocarle.

En el instante que su lengua se puso en contacto con el centro más cálido del cuerpo de Elizabeth, esta arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito sordo.

Ese sabor era incomparable. Casi con angustia y desesperación bebió de ese manjar prohibido. Lizzie jadeaba ruidosamente mientras sus manos se retorcían en las sabanas. Trato de ser sumamente delicado. Pero por más delicado que fuese… sabía que Elizabeth lo sentía intensamente.

Lizzie gemía, gritaba y agarrotaba los dedos. Mientras más la escuchaba así, más rápido quería ir. Lo único que anhelaba era hacerla feliz y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos. La prueba más contundente es que estaba ahí. Tocando su cuerpo.

-Dar...cy…

Jamás había creído posible escuchar su apellido de esa forma. Casi enloquece. Elizabeth comenzó a gritar. Pero el elixir líquido empezó a fluir mucho más abundante y su lengua no podía hacer otra cosa más que probar y beber. Entonces Darcy comprobó. Elizabeth había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Su pecho se inflo de orgullo. Su esposa disfrutaba de su primera noche. Cuando Elizabeth terminó de temblar, dejo caer la cabeza estrepitosamente sobre la almohada. Darcy miro su rostro y le sonrió.

Después de unos instantes en que los dos reafirmaban sus respiraciones se abrazaron y Elizabeth comenzó a sonrojarse delatadoramente; Darcy soltó una risilla.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Darcy con picardía en la voz.

-nada…em, bueno…ah…fue increíble…-balbuceo Elizabeth, aun no so creía lo que acaba de pasar.

-me alegre que hayas disfrutado, no quiero que te sientas incomoda si no deseas esto Elizabeth-dijo esto último con un poco de resignación.

Elizabeth se sorprendió,le tomo su rostro y le dio un beso tierno.

-no…estoy perfectamente bien, y si…si quiero que suceda-lizzie se sonrojo más de lo debido cerrando los ojos por miedo y vergüenza.

Darcy la volvió a besar, este se fue profundizando tanto, que les hacía difícil respirar.

-te hare gritar mi nombre, que todo Derbyshire te escuchara…-susurro Darcy en el oído de Elizabeth, esta solo gimió al imaginar lo que podía pasar.

Siguieron besándose, entre caricias y besos. Darcy comenzó a descender por el pecho de lizzie, besando, lamiendo y chupando; aun no se creía que ella le hacía sentir tantas cosas, que nunca absolutamente nunca había sentido por otras personas. Tuvo sus aventuras, no lo podía negar; pero Elizabeth sería la única de ahora en adelante en su vida.

Entre toques, caricias y mimos sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de su esposa, esta le regalaba gemidos en señal de gusto y placer. Sus manos viajaron de su espalda, por su cintura hasta sus glúteos, los acaricio y seguía besando su boca, no se podían resistir más, ninguno de los dos quería parar, su amor era verdadero y fuerte. Ya se lo demostraron en alma. Ahora falta el cuerpo.

Darcy se acercó peligrosamente a su entrada, se restregó y Elizabeth comenzó a gemir de satisfacción y placer; y de repente entro.

Elizabeth sintió un dolor terrible e inimaginable, incomodidad entre sus piernas que hizo que cayera una lagrima, Darcy se dio cuenta y en un intento de tranquilizarla beso la lagrima, su cara sus labios. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y dio paso al placer.

Afuera y adentro, rápido y despacio, fuerte y suave; varias sensaciones surgieron entre los dos, besos y más arremetidas. La cama se sacudía furiosamente, los dos gemían al unísono.

-¡Darcy!-grito Elizabeth hundida en el mar de placer, su orgasmo se acercaba peligrosamente. Este nombrado sonrió de satisfacción.

-¡mi lizzie!-grito también Darcy, el orgasmo también le estaba llegando peligrosamente…

Y sucedió.

Su amor culmino.

En el acto más hermoso.

Que la vida pudo dar.

Darcy cayo rendido al lado de Elizabeth, aun unidos los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, se dieron un beso en los labios, amoroso y sincero.

-sabes que te amo…- dijo Darcy.

-sabes que yo también te amo…-le respondió Elizabeth.

Los dos se volvieron a besar, y cayeron rendidos en los brazos de la noche, tranquila y apacible.

…

..

.

_Hey, hey! ...this girl so happy!_

_Hola chicos!, enserio espero haber hecho bien esto… no estaba muy segura de realizarlo. Saben, ya tenía la mitad hecha…pero no tenía tiempo de terminarlo. ¡Al fin lo hice!. Es el primer lemon __completo__ (el de pecado mortal, creo que era más suavecito jeje) y quise hacerlo con mi pareja favorita de la hermosa Pemberly ^^ _

_Espero les haya gustado, había querido hacerlo más largo, no se… ¿unos diez caps? por supuesto díganme si les gustaría, si no pues; los dejo en one-shot._

_Se les quiero mucho! n.n_

_Atte.:_

_Alexcullen_

_(La chica perdida y callada de al lado¬¬)_


	2. Felicidad

_*personajes son propiedad de la incomparable Jane Austen._

_._

_._

_._

Después de la noche anterior, lizzie se sentía satisfecha, feliz y extasiada. No daba crédito a la fantástica noche, y a pesar de ser aun temprano para levantarse; ella ya se encontraba revoloteándose en la cama. Por lo alegre que estaba y porque el sr Darcy la amaba.

Darcy pronto empezó a levantarse al sentir los movimientos de Eliza debajo de su brazo protector. Y más que por las ventanas empezaban a colarse la luz del sol.

-muy buenos días…-susurro Darcy al oído de Elizabeth

-muy buenos días…-le respondió lizzie

Los dos se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron, dándose un beso.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para los esposos Darcy, Elizabeth después del desayuno había estado dando muchos paseos por el jardín, rosas, claveles, violetas, azucenas y raramente un árbol de cerezo.

Darcy la acompaño muy felizmente a mostrarle cada detalle de Pemberly; cuando llegaron al establo.

-Elizabeth, ¿sabes montar?-pregunto Darcy curioso.

Elizabeth asintió.

-¿tendrías el enorme placer de acompañarme a los confines de Pemberly?-

-por supuesto, aunque me temo que me cansare…deben de ser demasiados…-le respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Entre ellos solo había sonrisas, las palabras sobraban, las miradas abundaban; no había un mínimo momento en el que Darcy no viera a Elizabeth, ni que Elizabeth viera a Darcy.

Cabalgaron por un buen tiempo, cada rincón de los terrenos le fue a lizzie mostrado. Ella se maravillaba, no solamente de la extensión de sus ahora tierras, si no la belleza que habitaba en estas; lagos, flores y muchos árboles. Los manzanos abundaban.

Elizabeth decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y coger una manzana…

-¿necesitas algo lizzie?-le pregunto Darcy al ver que, Elizabeth trataba de alcanzar una manzana parada desde el caballo.

-no cariño, estoy bien…-en eso, pudo alcanzar la manzana y felizmente la mordió.

Darcy le dio una sonrisa, de las tantas que le gustaban a Elizabeth. Este ayudo después, a bajar del caballo a lizzie, y los dos juntos empezaron a caminar entre los campos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Pemberly cariño?- pregunto Darcy

-perfecto…perfecto para caminar como ahora, ten mucho cuidado o un día de estos no me encontraras en la casa…-le contesto Elizabeth.

Darcy le pregunto él porque.

-pues, porque andaré paseando por estos hermosos campos, mira esta naturaleza brillante y encantadora…-respondió con franqueza, relajada y tranquila.

-me alegra deberás, que te haya parecido estupendamente maravilloso, no encuentro mucho más alegría que en verte feliz.-sonrió Darcy.

-me adulas demasiado cariño-lizzie se había sonrojado en ese instante.

-¿deseas otra manzana?-le pregunto Darcy, ofreciéndole una en su mano.

-muchas gracias…-le dio una sonrisa y la tomo llevándosela directamente a la boca.

-así que te pasearas por los campos todas las mañanas-le pregunto Darcy.

Elizabeth le asintió y le respondió que sí y como, andaban caminando uno detrás del otro, en un acto reflejo lizzie se volteó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Darcy al principio se sorprendió por su atrevimiento pero, eso era parte del comportamiento y personalidad de lizzie y para ser sinceros; a él eso le encantaba.

El beso al principio fue tierno y romántico, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad. Lizzie puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Darcy, este la tomo de la cintura y se acercaron mucho más. Se separaron solo unos centímetros para poder respirar.

Elizabeth respiraba con un poco de dificultad por la intensidad del beso, y más se le agregaba que los tenía rojos; Darcy al observar aquello no se resistió y la volvió a besar.

"_Sí que sabe besar" _pensó Elizabeth, se estaba desfalleciendo de tantos besos y no les quedo más que empezar a sentarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos…y comenzó.

Darcy la acerco a ella en un beso apasionado, Elizabeth le rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y tomando su cabello entre sus manos profundizando el beso. La tenia contra el tronco del árbol, pero para darle una posición más cómoda entre besos él se situó contra el árbol, momento que aprovecho lizzie para sentarse a horcadas sobre él.

-me haces la tarea más difícil…-le murmuro Darcy al oído entre jadeos, acercándola más a él, al contacto aun con la ropa puesta les hizo respirar agitadamente.

Los besos de Darcy se dirigieron ansiosamente por su cuello, momento que aprovecho para darle pequeños mordiscos de los que lizzie no se sorprendió, ella se restregaba ansiosamente contra él mientras le comenzaba a quitar la camisa que traía.

-te necesito William…-susurro lizzie, mientras la mano de su esposo la acariciaba desde sus cintura pasando por su larga pierna llegando hasta el borde del vestido; que ya con mucha practica logro encaminarse hasta por debajo del vestido.

Elizabeth estaba demasiado ansiosa que en un instante, rasgo la camisa de Darcy, el en ese ataque de lujuria la recostó en el suelo, levantándole el vestido por su cabeza logrando dejarla a su merced.

Darcy con únicamente sus pantalones y, Lizzie con su ropa interior comenzaron una batalla de besos sin retorno. La acariciaba con ternura y ferocidad, tocando sus hombros, su rostro, sus largas piernas blancas, su vientre…

Elizabeth gemía, la excitación la estaba trastornando, Darcy arranco la ropa que a lizzie le quedaba y privaba a su vista del paraíso. Contemplo por completo el cuerpo de su esposa. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta… observo sus delicados hombros y los suaves montes de sus pechos. Cuando acaricio uno de los rosados pezones con el pulgar y respondió visiblemente, tuvo que contener un grito de alegría.

L a volvió a besar con ternura y pasión, se concentró totalmente en amarla, ahora ya no había miedo, ni rencor, ni temor; ahora podía quererla, amarla y protegerla como siempre había querido hacerlo.

Se colocó sobre ella y la penetro, necesito de toda su cordura para no gritar demasiado ya que alguien podría escucharlos pero, al parecer a lizzie no le importaba eso, ella gemía descontroladamente incitando a Darcy.

-te amo mi lizzie…-entre gemidos…

-y yo a ti…Darcy…-ella lo tomo con sus manos su rostro y se dieron un beso apasionante.

Elizabeth decía entre gemidos su nombre de tal manera que, Darcy tan solo la abrazaba y aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, al abrazarla se volteo quedando ella arriba de él.

Elizabeth recordó cuando cabalgo en el caballo…no lo pensó dos veces y su placer aumento des considerablemente.

El momento culminante llego poco a poco, de eso estuvo seguro Darcy cuando escucho a Elizabeth gritar y la sintió temblar, el no tardo en seguirla con las mismas reacciones. Lizzie dio un fuerte respingo y cayó en brazos de Darcy que la tomo instintivamente abrazándola fuertemente.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oyeron respiraciones agitadas.

Darcy se sentó llevándose con él a Lizzie y a su carvat tirado en el suelo para taparla del frio, hacia el tronco del árbol. No hablaron por un buen tiempo, se limitaban a acariciarse, lizzie el rostro de su esposo, y este la abrazaba y le acariciaba sus brazos.

-mi divina diosa…-susurro Darcy al oído de su amada. Ella solo sonrió y le dio un beso en a la mejilla.

-me gustaría saber, porque te amo tanto…-le respondió a su cumplido, acercándose más a él rozándose sus narices con ternura.

-porque yo también te amo, con devoción…-Darcy le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios terminando esa pequeña conversación.

Como notaron que sus risillas transformaban su modo de conexión en algo sumamente interesante decidieron regresar a Pemberly.

Mientras se vestían, lizzie noto lo que le había sucedido a la camisa de Darcy.

-disculpa lo de la camisa…-le dijo Lizzie sonrojándose al extremo, recogiendo la camisa de Darcy y doblándola por la vergüenza. Darcy se limitó a reír por lo bajo y la tomo de la mano cogiendo su camisa.

-no te preocupes cariño, aún tengo suficientes…-ella comenzó a reír junto con él.

Después de ese día, y de varios que sucedieron; Elizabeth empezó a sentirse extraña por dentro con náuseas y pensaba lo obvio, no desistió más de su idea hasta lo que le sucedió una mañana:

Era un sábado y la noche anterior lo había pasado de lo mejor en su vida. El sol aun no llegaba por la ventana de la habitación de los esposos.

Eliza se estiro con tranquilidad, cuando volteó a ver a su esposo que dormía tranquilo hacia ella, su rostro era totalmente angelical…

Sintió nauseas

Y de un momento a otro se levantó de repente y corrió directamente al baño donde vomito. Se asustó demasiado pensando que estaba enferma. Al levantarse para limpiarse en el lavabo a través del espejo diviso a su esposo. Este se acercó rápidamente a revisarla.

-¿te encuentras bien Elizabeth?-Darcy sonaba sumamente preocupado mientras media su temperatura corporal con su mano.

-estoy bien, solo han sido nauseas…-le respondió, pero de nuevo las sintió y se dirigió a devolver otra vez.

-llamare al doctor, ya te he observado, han sido muchos días que te has sentido así…-no lo termino de escuchar ya que el había salido de la habitación y ella volvía a devolver.

Cuando ya se sintió mejor, se lavó el rostro y se miró atentamente al espejo; _¿acaso ya estoy…?_ , se retiró del baño y se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa, esperando a que Darcy volviera.

Este volvió mucho tiempo después con un doctor, Darcy no lucia ni desesperado, ni con preocupación al extremo pero si, con temor de que su Elizabeth estuviera enferma…aunque reafirmo su idea principal.

Entraron los dos y Darcy la beso en la rente con ternura, respondiéndole su esposa con una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

-Sr. Darcy, permítame hablar con la Sra. Darcy a solas-le rogo el doctor.

-por supuesto…-le apretó la mano a Lizzie y la dejo a solas con el doctor.

Pasaron algunos minutos para los que Darcy no tenía paciencia, andaba de un lado a otro vigilando la puerta esperando las noticias. Los criados no daban crédito a lo que le sucedía a la Sra. Darcy, pero, esperaban lo obvio. La Sra. Reynolds, con tal de calmar a su amo, le mando un vaso de Vino.

-dígale que muchas gracias…-Darcy tomo la copa y se la bebió de un sorbo.

Finalmente, luego de esperar por un buen tiempo el doctor salió.

-hable mejor con la Sra. Darcy… felicidades-el doctor lo toco del hombro y se retiró. Darcy se quedó un poco absorto.

-William… ¿vienes?-pregunto Elizabeth con suma inocencia y rastros de felicidad.

Darcy se encamino dentro de la habitación llegando al borde de la cama y sentando al lado de ella, lizzie no cabía de la felicidad, la noticia que el doctor le había informado era sumamente satisfactoria.

-Darcy… ¡seremos padres!-lizzie lo tomo de sus manos y cuando lo dijo las apretó transmitiéndole su felicidad. La seriedad de Darcy poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa, lizzie continuo:

-al parecer, el doctor dice que tengo un mes de embarazo y como seré madre primeriza vendrá constantemente a visitarme…-lizzie conto esto con infinita alegría que trato de controlar.

Darcy muy despacio, al principio estaba serio pero, poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, la abrazo y le dio un beso en ambas manos, luego los dos empezaron a reír, su felicidad era maravillosa… ¿Qué más podrían desear?

_Perdida hallada un año después… ¡soy una mala persona!, so sorry… estar en tercero de secundaria no es fácil…ni mucho menos cuando te dicen que hay que terminar el ciclo escolar pero ya! Pero no, aun así… no voy a dejar esta bonita historiaaaaaa…. Déjenme hacerla a mi modo, a lo que yo quiero que ustedes lean y les convenscaaa, quizás no actualize todos los días o meses, pero de que la voy as eguir la voy a seguir… no os preocupéis!_

_Absuélvanme el ser pocas las letras… pero quiero escribir con calma y creo que el prox cap si estará largo…_

_Bexos!_


	3. Y así pasaron los días

_Ah… ¡disfruten!_

Los minutos, las horas y los días eran cortos para Elizabeth después de la noticia de que pronto seria madre.

La Sra. Bennet al enterarse, al principio se quedó muda y muy pronto después comenzó a congratularse ante la noticia que su hija la daba en un párrafo de la carta que le había mandado:

_Espero las cosas vayan excelente en Longbourn, que mis hermanas menores, tanto tu como mi padre rebosen de una gratificante salud. Y hablando de salud, Darcy y yo nos encontramos demasiados felices y extasiados, estoy saludable querida madre: muy pronto me convertiré en madre…_

La respuesta de la Sra. Bennet a su hija Elizabeth fue de una infinita alegría, llena de congratulaciones y esperanzas que causaron escalofríos a esta, decidió guardar esa carta. A muchas más personas les fue dada la noticia; Jane se mostraba emocionada junto con Bingley, su padre feliz, sus tíos más que contentos, Charlotte y Collins sonrieron ante la noticia, aunque no tanto Lady Catherine que no respondió a la misiva de su sobrino. Su hermana Lydia respondió solemnemente.

En cambio de todos aquellos, Georgiana rebozaba de una alegría inigualable, solo Elizabeth la sobrepasaba.

-¡aun no lo puedo creer!-sonreía Georgiana al vestirse para salir a una fiesta con Elizabeth y Darcy. Lizzie y Georgi se encontraban en la habitación de esta última conversando.

-créelo Georgi, ¡muy pronto te convertirás en tía!-lizzie la cogió de las manos y daban vueltas como niñas.

-me dejaras jugar con el, enseñarlo a caminar…-platicaba Georgiana con sus dos manos juntas ilusionada por la llegada del bebe.

-jeje… no lo creo, esta criaturita será mia y solo mia…-comento con fingido capricho la susodicha. Georgiana termino de ponerse su guante blanco y como Lizzie se acariciaba con adoración el vientre, ella también lo hizo.

-será muy querido, será bendito entre toda la familia… ¡el pequeño Darcy!, qué lindo suena eso…-Georgiana daba saltitos tan solo de imaginárselos, cuando escucharon la voz de Fitzwilliam Darcy, decidieron que ya era hora de bajar.

El sonido estrepitoso de las escaleras despertaron a Darcy de su ensueño de imaginarse como padre, su hermana se veía hermosa como siempre lo había sido, en cambio _su Elizabeth_ se veía radiante y llena de felicidad que, no muy fácilmente podría ocultar.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido color champagne, con un pronunciado escote que le daba más vista a sus pechos ma grandes de lo usual, lo que le daba un aspecto encantador, sensual y absolutamente mágico que nublaba sus sentidos. Llevaba un lindo collar de perlas con unos guantes cortos, un lazo blanco y un peinado similar al que uso en un baile aquella vez en Netherfield.

La miro con dulzura y tomo su mano derecha depositando un beso, ella se sonrojo de inmediato y le regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas dulces, acortaron la distancia y se dieron un beso.

-hermosa…-le susurro Darcy a Elizabeth en el oído, esta le regalo una sonrisa, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron el camino que georgiana había cruzado para llegar al carruaje que les esperaba.

El baile al que se dirigían era de unos vecinos del condado de Derbyshire. ¿Disfrutaron?, por supuesto. Entre la formalidad, la elegancia y distinción, Elizabeth quiso demostrar que a pesar del lugar de donde venia, ella también era intelectual (fruto de la biblioteca de su amado esposo).

Después de aquella noche de diversión, los esposos despidieron con un "buenas noches" a la hermosa Georgiana y después se retirararon a su habitación.

Esta lucia tranquila, la ventana estaba entreabierta, lo que dejaba que pasara un ligero aire nocturno fresco. Darcy se percato de aquello y la cerro.

-¿Por qué la cerraste?-pregunto Elizabeth sentada en su tocador quitándose los pasadores de su peinado.

-esta demasiado frio, podrías enfermarte…-se acercó solemnemente a ella y deposito un beso en su cabeza, ella cerro los ojos sonriendo ante aquella muestra de afecto.

-esta bien, al parecer me va a cuidar demasiado…-mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa, Darcy le sonrió seductoramente

-por supuesto mi queridísima Lizzie, todo esposo debe proteger a su esposa, eres mi tesoro…-le dio un beso en la nariz y se metió al cuarto contiguo de su habitación.

Darcy tomando un libro del estante se sentó frente a la chimenea con un fuego bajo para relajarse. Elizabeth aun quitándose el vestido del baile y enfrente del tocador preparándose para un pequeño baño.

Así, sucedían la mayoría de las noches en la casa de los Darcy, no exactamente cuando habían fiestas, absolutamente todo era tranquilo. Cada noche se sentaban frente a la chimenea a leer algún libro o en otros casos un novela. A Lizzie le encantaba conocer mucho más de lo que Darcy le había enseñado, países, regiones, lecturas, reflexiones, animales y en otros casos cartas de negocios.

Pasaron dos, tres y cuatro meses… ¡primavera!, el vientre de Elizabeth era muy notorio, y mucho mas porque ella era delgada. Cada día sonreía y reía mucho mas. Llego un día cuando su querida Jane llego a visitarla.

-mi querida hermana, ¡tanto tiempo! ¡mírate!... ¡luces encantadora! – Elizabeth sonreia ante las felicitación de su hermana, Jane la abrazo con ternura , temiendo aplastar su vientre.

-¡oh!, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, cuando este mas grande es cuando te preocupes..-Jane le sonrió.

Pemberly lucia… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Fascinante

La primavera la llenaba de flores y arboles enorme dándole vida. Lucia maravillosa y perfecta, el hogar perfecto. Darcy veía desde lejos la finca, montado en su caballo negro revisando los trabajos y sembradíos de su tierra, aun se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho para merecer tanta felicidad. Ahora de seguro su Lizzie estaría con su hermana Jane; reviviendo momentos y demás…

La tarde pronto comenzó a caer, esa noche hubo un banquete especial, se encontraba aparte de Jane una amiga de Georgiana, Vanessa _Cullen,_ una nueva vecina cerca del condado. Una chica proveniente del norte de Inglaterra cerca de escocia, amable y serena, perfecta para Georgi.

-así que cerca de escocia, ¿es muy frio por aquellos lugares?-pregunto Elizabeth tomando su copa de agua tratando de quitarla la pena y la timidez a aquella muchacha.

-si, bueno algo si se puede decir, a pesar de este frio, pienso que por aquellos lugares es mejor no salir de casa.-respondió la niña, con una tímida sonrisa metiéndose una uva a su boca.

-entonces, ¿por esa razón se mudaron Vane?-pregunto Georgi

-esa es una de las causas, además nuestra familia y pues el que mis padres deseaban un lugar mas bonito para vivir…-respondió inmediatamente

-eres muy linda…-le dijo Jane, con una sonrisa tan amable que la muchacha se sonrojo.

-muchas gracias, ustedes son una familia muy linda…- Vanessa sonrió y se comió otra uva tímidamente.

El sonido del piano fue exquisito, la cena fue perfecta y después de una jornada de pláticas y demás cosas se retiraron a dormir.

-aun sigo sin creerme todo esto…-susurro Elizabeth cerca del oído de su esposo, abrazándose con ternura, Ya en su habitación.

-¿Qué cosas?...-pregunto Darcy curioso, a la vez que repartía besos pequeños por el cuello de Lizzie.

-de que soy muy feliz…y de que te amo…-movió su rostro de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cinco meses, seis…

Primera patada, vientre mas grande, familia, amigos, felicidad…

Era lo mejor que les había pasado en su vida.

-solo tres meses mas, y dale la bienvenida a tu hija o hijo…-Elizabeth se acariciaba su vientre, sentada viendo el atardecer por el balcón de su habitación.

Darcy estaba sentada a lado de ella, abrazándola y besando su cabeza con ternura…

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-tomando la mano de Lizzie y tocando el vientre abultado.

-aun no lo se…

-me gustaría Alexander, suena elegante e Isabella si fuera una niña…-

-¿elegantes?, me gustan también Scarlett y Anthony…-

-Ya veremos entonces…depende quien sea…-ella asintió y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

La puesta de sol era hermosa.

_Otra vez yo!, una tardada, loca y desquiciada…aumm! Me gusto como quedo…y a ustedes?._

_Sé que no soy una actualizadora de wow!, pero les agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews que me obligan a actualizar. Ya veré cuantos caps salgan, ya les dije ¡no voy a abandonar la historia!_

_Puse el apellido Culle, jejej ^^ , es apellido ingles eh!, lo vale =D_

_Se les quiere y se les aprecia muchísimo!_

_Muchos besos y abrazos!_

_Muack! 3_


	4. Una Nueva Vida

**Enjoy!**

El día era cálido y tranquilo, con un sol esplendido.

Elizabeth Darcy paseaba por los jardines de su casa acompañada de su madre "afectuosa", principalmente escuchando sus consejos ya que era madre primeriza.

-los primeros días no dormirás cariño-le decía la Sra. Bennet preocupada- él bebe pedirá de ti y muy posiblemente dejaras a tu marido por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes al poco tiempo aprenderás…

Elizabeth la escuchaba con esmero, tan solo faltaban unas dos semanas para que su retoño naciera y en verdad estaba completamente asustada. Pronto se sintió cansada y se sentó junto con su madre en unas bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzano.

-tengo un poco de miedo mama-dijo Lizzie mirando a su madre preocupada

-es normal cariño, cuando mi querida Jane nació estaba en la misma situación que tu, pero apuesto a que la Srita Darcy y la ama de llaves podrán ayudar con esta tarea…-su madre la tomo de las manos y la miro cariñosamente

"es muy reconfortante que mi madre me apoye de este modo" se dijo Lizzie con tranquilidad al recibir un beso de su madre en la frente.

-mira hasta donde has llegado cariño, no me quería dar cuenta pero con tu franqueza e inteligencia has logrado muchas cosas: conocimientos, elegancia etc. ¿Por qué no podrías con un embarazo?-por primera vez Elizabeth sentía a su madre diferente, ella nunca era de esas personas con ese tipo de palabras y lenguaje.

-muchas gracias mama, en verdad te lo agradezco-Elizabeth poso su cabeza en el hombro de su madre cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Desde el balcón Darcy observaba la escena de su esposa y su madre, desde el fondo de su mente recordó a su madre y añoro esos momentos con ella. Se encontraba en su biblioteca revisando cartas de negocio. Cuando entro la ama de llaves y le entrego una carta.

-señor permítame-dio una reverencia y le entrego la carta-es de Lady Catherine de Bourgh señor, la manda con urgencia y desea que se le sea contestada inmediatamente

-muchas gracias-respondió Darcy recibiendo la carta algo preocupado por las palabras que podrían venir en el papel.

Desde la vez que le informo sobre su matrimonio y de la gran hazaña que provoco la respuesta, Darcy había cortado toda comunicación. Pero tras insistencias de Elizabeth había decidido reiniciar la relación "es tu tía cariño", le había dicho con lógica y con esta misma lógica había decido escribirle sobre el nacimiento de su hijo.

El ama de llaves se retiro y Darcy opto por sentarse y leer la carta de su querida tía. El principio fue de su estado de salud, después comento un poco sobre las obligaciones para una felicidad domestica y luego algo que en realidad no esperaba:

_Estoy completamente segura de que tu esposa sabrá llevar a Pemberly entre sus espaldas, felicítala de mi parte en verdad, les deseo mucha felicidad. Después de analizar la situación comprendí que mi comportamiento había sido irrespetuoso y desagradable para una persona de alto rango como yo. Sabes muy bien que no soy de ese tipo de personas que aceptan sus acciones incorrectas._

_Te felicito de todo corazón por el nuevo fruto que Pemberly recibirá._

_Tu queridísima_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Darcy estaba completamente anonado ¿su tía aceptando su error en comportamiento? Aun no podía hacerse una idea de su tía escribiendo aquello pero, se dejo de preocupar y decidió darle la noticia a su esposa.

La encontró sentada en la gran sala practicando el piano con Georgiana "muy hermosa" se dijo felizmente. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levanto a saludarlo cuando ahogo un grito de dolor.

-¡Elizabeth!-grito Darcy asustado, se acercó rápidamente a sostenerla para que no se cayera, Georgi detuvo sus manos y se levanto igualmente a ayudarla.

-estoy bien… ¡ah!- dio otro grito y con su mano tomo su vientre.

-el trabajo de parto comenzó…-susurro Georgiana, sabia lo que venia ya que lo había podio leer en diferentes libros. Darcy sentó a Elizabeth en el mueble del saloncito y mando a georgiana por el medico.

-tranquila cariño, respira –Eliza trataba de hacerlo pero le estaba doliendo demasiado y enterraba sus manos en el mueble, cuando de repente entro la Sra. Bennet.

-¡Dios mio santo!-exclamo su madre asustada-cariño tranquila-la tomo fuertemente de la mana y con ayuda de Darcy la llevaron a su habitación.

.

.

.

Elizabeth dormía pacíficamente, Darcy se encontraba cerca de la cama sentado esperando a que su esposa despertara. En eso entro la Sra. Bennett con el pequeño retoño, lo acariciaba con énfasis y delicadeza; Darcy lo miro asombrado, aun no podía creer que fuera padre.

-es hermoso…-susurro Elizabeth, se había despertado y había visto como su madre apapachaba al bebe y se lo mostraba a Darcy y le expresión de asombro de este.

-claro que lo es cariño ¡es tu hijo hermoso!-Elizabeth se sentó en la cama y recibió a su hijo.

-¡es un niño!-exclamo alegre. La Sra. Bennet estuvo un buen rato llenando de elogios y felicidades, hablaba hasta por los codos, pero estaba llena de dicha al haber recibido a su primer nieto; después salió de la habitación a revisar la cena.

-hoy es un día muy difícil de comprender-exclamo Darcy acercándose a Elizabeth dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y a su esposa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto lizzie acariciando a su hijo

-soy padre y mi tía Lady Catherine te acepto y también tu embarazo…-se acercó y acaricio al bebe con ternura

-¿realmente lo ha hecho?-pregunto lizzie asombrada, su esposo le asintió. Se quedaron por un buen tiempo viendo al bebe, arrollándolo.

-¿Cómo se llamara?-le pregunto Darcy a Elizabeth

-creo que… Anthony

-¿estas segura?-le pregunto indeciso

-completamente, no existe otro nombre perfecto para el ¿le has visto sus pequeños ojos?-le pregunto acercándole su hijo a su esposo, indicándole esa pequeña observación. Él bebe aun no los abría

-¿crees que sean azul claro?-pregunto Darcy llenándose de felicidad ante la expectativa

-si, eso es lo que creo…

Los dos no dijeron otra cosa mas, no cabían de esa felicidad, ¿Cómo se conseguía felicidad en ese tiempo? Aun no querían averiguarlo. Elizabeth susurro suavemente:

-el heredero de Pemberly, Anthony Darcy- acostó al bebe que dormía a su costado, Darcy se retiro y ella se sumió en otro sueño abrazando a su pequeño bebe.

.

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció despejado, los pájaros cantaban alegremente contra la ventana abierta levemente. La nueva madre se encontraba alimentando a su pequeño retoño.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Elizabeth volteo a investigar quien era, se asombro y comenzó a reír de felicidad.

-¡Jane!-la mencionada entro corriendo hacia su hermana y la abrazo tratando de no tocar al bebe.

-¡oh! Querida hermana, ¡es tan pequeño!-estaba completamente asombrada y prácticamente llorando de la felicidad.

-lo se, pero es lindo ¿no crees?-le dijo terminando de darle de comer y pasándoselo a los brazos de su hermana, esta lo tomo con delicadeza y comenzó arrullarlo.

-mi pequeño sobrino, lindo y muy bonito… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Anthony…-le respondió alegre

-el pequeño Anthony… hermoso-canturreo feliz Jane. Georgiana entro rápidamente a la habitación siendo seguida por una criada con comida para la madre.

-Elizabeth, debes alimentarte para así poder alimentar al bebe-dijo gustosa y muy alegre, rápidamente se dirigió a con Jane que cargaba al bebe llenándolo de mimos.

Lizzie se sentó en la mesita donde pusieron su bandeja de comida, tenia mucha hambre de verdad. Comió tranquilamente viendo a sus hermanas jugando con él bebe.

-tengan cuidado de no jugar tanto con el, puede que llore toda la noche-trato de decir dulcemente a sus hermanas

-no te preocupes Lizzie, él bebe es muy fuerte

Toda la mañana e incluso toda la tarde él bebe fue el centro de atención, aparte de platicar con sus hermanas. Otras damas con quienes había entablado una intima amistad fueron a verla con entusiasmo felicitándola por él bebe.

-aun no lo puedo creer-señalaba la Sra. Reynolds en la cocina platicando con las criadas.

-¿Qué no puede creer? ¿Qué la Sra. Darcy dio un heredero?-pregunto una criada inocentemente

-aparte de eso, que al fin hay un felicidad verdadera en todo Pemberly… ya había pasado demasiado tiempo

Hubo una gran alegría en la familia e incluso alegría en aquellas personas que trabajaban en la finca.

_Excuse moi por la enorme tardanza, jeje pero necesitaba pensarlo muy bien ¿incluir un parto detalladamente? Creo que un no estaba lista para eso, intente pero… jejeje mejor dejo los tres puntos ¿Qué les pareció eh? ¿Les esta gustando? ¿No soy cruel? ¿Desean la visita de lady Catherine? O chicas, díganme por favor algo para así, relatar mejor el siguiente capitulo. O no se, otra idea que les guste… será recibida con amor. Ahora ya Salí de vacaciones pero, como tengo una mama tan ejemplar menos voy a actualizar (son de las mamas que como ya están en casa todo el día te aprovechan para absolutamente todo)_

_**Gracias a:**_

_gpattz_

_Cullen-21-gladys_

_Stellar BS_

_Gretisima Black_

_lucecita11_

_Avi De Windt_

_I-love-the-Sweet-Irony_

_purebloodprincess-sly_

_Andysuperchula_

_vampire-klaudia_

_Que son grande personas que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y les ha encantado. ¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes!_


	5. Expectativas

Él bebe ya llevaba exactamente cinco meses, tenia los ojos azules claros igual que si padre y la misma sonrisa de su madre. En sus mejillas cada vez que reía los hoyuelos lo marcaban y hacían reír mucho más a sus padres.

-Anthony... no te metas eso a la boca-su mama le quito el libro que había dejado en el suelo, ya que le había leído un cuento hace unos instantes.

La chimenea estaba cubierta para que él bebe no se acercara al fuego, la estancia estaba levemente iluminada, sus padres estaban pasando una tarde de invierno con su bebe.

-quiere morder… ¿los dientes se le asoman?-pregunto Elizabeth a Darcy que cargaba al bebe caminando por la estancia para calmarlo un poco ya que quería llorar.

-puedes ser pero, aun no es tiempo…-le respondió dulcemente depositando al bebe en la cuna ya que estaba bostezando.

-será una gran persona…-dijo acariciándole el rostro Elizabeth a su hijo

-por supuesto que lo será Elizabeth, los dos lo educaremos-dijo Darcy abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios.

Los dos se abrazaron y se sentaron en un sillón enorme que se encontraba en el cuarto. Se quedaron un rato en silencio abrazados, cuando Elizabeth rompió el silencio.

-ya paso mucho tiempo y no te había preguntado ¿le contaste a tu tía que ya había nacido Anthony?-pregunto lizzie tímidamente, Darcy la acariciaba en la espalda levemente tardando en responderle.

-si, se lo dije al contestarle la carta anterior… aun no me ha llegado respuesta desde aquel día

-Charlotte me conto que se encontraba un poco molesta

-estoy pensando que un poco molesta no es una gran opción

-eso me dijo, ya que ese día invite a Charlotte a venir, ese día tu tía los supo y quizás por ello Charlotte llego en la madrugada del día siguiente…-dijo Elizabeth siendo clara

Darcy no dijo nada, pero desde que no le había respondido lady Catherine, había estado muy molesto con su tía. Aun así tenía pensado ir a visitarla con su familia. Aunque no sabia como decírselo a lizzie.

Elizabeth se durmió en el regazo de su esposo, estaba agotada debido a que él bebe necesitaba mucha atención y mucha mas la de ella. Aun así agradecía infinitamente que Darcy siempre la ayudara.

Pasaron una hora y media, los esposo dormían cuando él bebe comenzó a llorar. Elizabeth se despertó por el ruido y además su preocupación de madre. Tomo un biberón preparado y le dio a su bebe. Darcy se levanto después de repente al no sentir a su esposa a su lado cuando vio que ya se había levantado a alimentar al bebe.

Unos minutos después él bebe se durmió y lizzie volvió a su lugar con su esposo.

-durante estos cinco meses este mueble se convirtió en nuestra cama-dijo Darcy abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-tienes toda la razón-Elizabeth se tapo la boca al bostezar y se abrazó mas de Darcy oliendo su fragancia masculina.

-lizzie, estaba pensando que, debamos ir a visitar a Lady Catherine…

-¿estas seguro?- le pregunto lizzie

-si… deseo presentarte, recuerda que nunca la fuimos a visitar por su negativa pero, ahora con un hijo y como mi tía hay que presentárselo-le susurro al oído, ya que se encontraban abrazados.

Elizabeth sintió ese nerviosismo que le hacia sentir la voz de su esposo en el oído y se encogió de hombros levemente pero pudo responder.

-entonces, después del viaje que tienes hacia Londres iremos a visitar a Lady Catherine-respondió sutilmente al levantar la mirada y ver los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo.

-exacto… así que desearía en lo mas profundo que te fueras preparando para no sentirte nerviosa

Elizabeth dirigió sus labios a los de Darcy y le dio un beso dulce, que fue correspondido.

-no te preocupes tanto cariño, todo estará bien

-lamento mucho dejarte sola, pero sabes que también Georgi puede ayudarte-le dijo Darcy poniendo su frente sobre la de ella

-cuando se trata de trabajo y de la vida de tu familia no te lamentes-los dos se volvieron a dar unos cuantos besos mas, llenos de amor y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth amaneció en su habitación arropada, por la ventana se podía ver la nieve mientras la chimenea de su habitación estaba encendida. "de seguro Darcy me trajo hasta aquí"; se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo que estaba al lado.

Él bebe estaba dormido profundamente, acobijado. Elizabeth lo tomo y se lo llevo a su habitación. Anthony se fue levantando poco a poco, abriendo sus ojitos azules despacio. Elizabeth sonreía con su hijo, "tony" le decía georgiana dulcemente a su sobrino. Esta entro despacio aun con pijama a la habitación de su cuñada.

-lizzie muy buenos días-le dijo despacito sentándose junto con ella en la cama a ver al tony que era alimentado con un biberón.

-muy buenos días georgiana-le respondió dulcemente

-me gustaría saber a que hora se fue mi hermano, creo que se levanta demasiado temprano.

-exactamente no lo se, pero al parecer cuando regrese iremos a ver a Lady Catherine

-¿es verdad? Para presentarle al bebe ¿cierto?-dijo una asombrada georgiana

-exacto, así que por mientras tu me ayudaras a cuidar al bebe-georgiana sonrió de felicidad.

El viaje que emprendía Darcy era de negocios a Londres, debía de supervisar algunos trabajos y de paso, visitar a Bingley que al parecer iba a convertirse en padre.

-¿así que también serás padre?-le pregunto Darcy a su amigo cuando se encontraban comiendo.

-estoy lleno de felicidad Darcy, tu te reías jugando con tu bebe… ¡yo también quiero esa experiencia!

-de seguro, muchas felicidades –le respondió sonriente

-cuenta Darcy, ¿iras a ver a lady Catherine con tu bebe?-le pregunto algo preocupado Bingley

-debo ir, tengo grandes expectativas cuando vea que es un niño

-tienes razón, así se tranquilizara ¿no?

-es espero –respondió algo serio, por supuesto que estaba intranquilo por la actitud que tomara su tía, pero de algo estaba seguro, que al ver que es un niño todo cambiaria.

_**Gracias a:**_

_gpattz_

_Cullen-21-gladys_

_Stellar BS_

_Gretisima Black_

_lucecita11_

_Avi De Windt_

_I-love-the-Sweet-Irony_

_purebloodprincess-sly_

_Andysuperchula_

_vampire-klaudia_

_Que son grande personas que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y les ha encantado. ¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes!_

_me aman, yo lo se… se me hacia feo dejarlas otra vez esperando mas, así que subí el otro capitulo, ahora serán ellos que visiten a Lady Catherine, tengo algunos planes pero, esos los debo de analizar. Aun así les aviso que Salí de vacations y pues actualización constantes… ¡uF! Si no actualizo entre clases… me temo que en vacaciones mi mama me exprime lo suficiente como para dejarme desecha todas las tardes._

_Aun asi, no se desesperen._

_Las quiere mucho_

_AleCullen14_

_p.d: de nuevo muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews… ¡las amo!_


End file.
